bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
OB Build 1.10
Battlestar Galactica Online - Open Beta 1.10 Update 15 June 2011 This Update introduces Triad and Prophecies, Convoy Raid missions and a revised chat system, as well as several bug fixes and other improvements 'TRIAD & PROPHECIES' Colonial pilots can now play Triad when aboard the Galactica, and Cylon pilots can now receive Prophecies from the hybrid when aboard the Basestar: *Colonial pilots can play Triad by speaking to Starbuck in the Galactica Rec Room *Cylon pilots can receive Prophecies from the hybrid by speaking to Number Six in the Basestar Rec Room *Pilots can play one hand of Triad or receive a single Prophecy for free each day – additional Triad hands or Prophecies cost 200 Cubits each *All Triad hands and Prophecies have a selection of possible rewards associated with them – when a pilot receives a Triad hand or Prophecy, they are randomly allocated one of the possible rewards for that hand or Prophecy *All rewards have a value equivalent to at least 200 Cubits, but the rarer Triad hands and Prophecies have rewards that are worth much, much more or cannot normally be purchased *When playing Triad, Colonial pilots can win a wide variety of items, or pick up hints and advice from other pilots that can improve their performance (represented by Boosters of various types) or rumors about the movement patterns of the Cylon fleet (represented by Fragmented FTL Coordinates – see 'Convoy Raid Missions', below) *Likewise, when receiving a Prophecy, Cylon pilots can be awarded a wide variety of items, or receive inspiration and advice from the hybrid that can improve their performance (represented by Boosters of various types) or give them clues about the movement patterns of the Colonial fleet (represented by Fragmented FTL Coordinates – see 'Convoy Raid Missions', below) *The 'Hand Guide' and 'Prophecy Guide' buttons on the Triad and Prophecy windows detail the hands and Prophecies and the possible rewards for each 'CONVOY RAID MISSIONS' Convoy Raid missions are a special new mission type that can be unlocked by collecting Fragmented FTL Coordinates: *Fragmented FTL Coordinates represent rumors and clues concerning the movement patterns of the enemy fleet *Fragmented FTL Coordinates can only be received by playing Triad or consulting the hybrid for a Prophecy *Collecting 100 Fragmented FTL Coordinates will allow your pilot to predict the location of a staging area used by valuable enemy convoys and unlock a special Convoy Raid mission **Colonial pilots can begin Convoy Raid missions by speaking to Starbuck in the Galactica Rec Room **Cylon pilots can begin Convoy Raid missions by speaking to Number Six in the Basestar Rec Room *During a Convoy Raid mission, a series of enemy convoy ships will jump into the staging area, along with a variety of escorting enemy ships – your goals is to defeat all of the enemy ships *Convoy Raid missions feature special NPC ships, and both they and the convoy ships drop much more valuable loot and reward much more XP than normal NPCs *If you are defeated during the course of a Convoy Raid mission, you will be given the opportunity to continue the mission for a Cubit cost *Once a Convoy Raid mission is completed (or you are defeated and choose not to continue), you will need to collect another set of 100 Fragment FTL Coordinates to attempt another Convoy Raid mission 'CHAT SYSTEM REVISION' The chat system has been revised: 'Global and Localized Channels' *The chat system now supports 'Global' and 'Localized' versions of the Fleet, System and Open chat channels *Global versions of these channels are restricted to English, as before *Localized versions of channels allow players to chat in other languages, according to the client language selected from the drop-down in the upper-right of the game website (where you login to the game) *A small icon in the chat entry field shows which channel you are currently using for chat – clicking this icon will switch between the Global (represented by a globe icon) and Localized (represented by a flag of the appropriate nationality) channels *You can filter your chat window to display only Global, only Localized or both channels via small icons to the lower right of the chat window 'General Chat Improvements' *There are now small icons to the left of the chat window that act as shortcuts for sending a message to the Fleet, System, Open and Whisper channels (note that these icons will automatically switch between the Global and Localized versions of these channels, according to which you have chosen to use via the icon in the chat entry field) *The reliability of Wing and Squadron chat has been improved 'GAMEPLAY' Main updates: 'Tutorial' *In order to avoid confusion, messages concerning events in the main game ('heavy fighting in , etc) will no longer be displayed during the initial tutorial mission 'Missions' *The missions available from Admiral Adama and Number One have been revised and improved, and several issues and minor bugs have been fixed 'INTERFACE' Main updates: 'HUD' *The waypoint markers used in many missions to indicate destinations and points of interest are now orange instead of grey, to make them easier to see 'GRAPHICS & EFFECTS' Main updates: 'Ships' *Fixed the 'pink ships' issue that was caused by some textures not being displayed correctly on certain graphics chipsets 'Planets' *Fixed some issues with the 'glow' effect on planets Category:Beta Category:Updates